


What Little You Have Left

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [202]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Allison Argent, Observant Chris Argent, POV Chris Argent, Stiles is Not Fine, Worried Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Chris doesn’t get involved in how other people raise their children, that’s not something he’s ever felt he was allowed to do, not with his own family history. However, things have changed with the death of his daughter, and after watching silently for perhaps too long Chris breaks the norm of his behaviour.





	What Little You Have Left

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Please, please don’t be afraid, I don’t usually bite. Usually. 
> 
> I shall confess now, that this round of 15Minutes took place a good while back, in the beginning of August but due to the location where I and my friends gathered, the internet connection was dreadful to the point some nearly suffered a bout hysteria, and so we agreed I should wait until a more suitable moment to upload my stories. And here we are, near the end of August, and I’m finally doing it after a my dearest of ItAlmostWorked! called me in the middle of preparing to go to war for my thought lost stories; you see, she had a craving to read a few of my August stories, only to find there were none, so now I’m remedying my mistake. 
> 
> What have learned from this? We’ve learned to not trust a sleep-deprived individual to do things that aren’t everyday things, since they might forget to not press the red-button or post a fic or two.
> 
> Alrighty then, of to the usual bit of me explaining what this series is, if you are familiar with hurry along to the section marked SLIGHT CHANGE, the rest of you please listen-up and take note, no, no need to actually take notes that’s very much a waste of good ink and paper. 15Minutes is series of stories written by this lunatic here, yes, me, RougueShadowWolf. Each fic is a small form of payment to my howling at the moon companions, sometimes it’s a payment for a bet gone wrong other times for a trip to get my foot x-rayed since I may have broken more than one toe while washing the floor while suffering from insomnia (yes, it can happen people), each individual gives me a few things to use in said story, such as if they want Stiles Stilinski to turn into a hotdog, not that anyone has asked such a thing. Now I have 15Minutes, hence the name of the series, to write the story and that’s it, there are no timeouts or hopes of gaining a couple of extra-minutes, once the time has runout that’s it. Due to the time running off like a lunatic into the night on a full-moon, these stories are hastily written often in a state of panic, there are horrific crimes against grammar and typos so grand that it would make certain people blush or cry hysterically. So, I warn thee, gentle sprits of this earth, if you cannot handle bad grammar and horrific writing, run for safety and do not look back, but if you dare to tread here then welcome and follow me down to the section marked SLIGHT CHANGE.
> 
> SLIGHT CHANGE has come to play in this round of the 15Minutes Series, and no it is sadly not an increase in time since we have a lot of stories to write, or rather I have to write and you dear reader are doomed to read them unless you chose to run from my stories, if so, be well and may good things come your way!
> 
> Now, the change is that we have a theme to follow, this round as the theme of Broken, but BrittleDragonBones has still the power to feed me a few wishes such as she wanted a story where Chris Argent has noticed that Stiles isn’t doing great after being possessed, and so he does the one thing he can think about doing… and oh yes, that’s the roadmap she gave me. I struggled to come-up with that Argent would do, and so this is a short story people; by the mark of 10minutes I finally had an idea, so yeah, short as in very short.

There has never before been a time when he’s felt a need to get involved with how other people raised their kids, never felt a need to give advice to another parent on how to raise their son or daughter, no, that was Victoria’s thing.

However, something had changed, and for some strange reason he feels the need to do go and advice a father who he felt was heading down a dangerous road.

Chris has been silent, held his tongue for a while now, even before death of his daughter he’d felt tempted to go against the norm, _his_ norm, but now after watching Stiles for over an hour, he feels a need to step-right-in before another father had to suffer the same grief he still suffered from.

A grief Chris had no doubts would forever remain engraved into his soul and heart. 

Walking into the Sheriff’s office without knocking Chris finds the man he is looking for sitting behind his desk, a bunch of files spread out on the desk while a large cup of coffee situated haphazardly on the very edge of the desk. The man he’s come to see turns his attention away from the material that had captured his attention, a flash of uneasy washes over the face of a man who even now wore his grief visibly on his skin. It was amazing how the grief of a lost loved one left a mark on a man, and how only someone who suffered from the same condition could recognize it on another if they just paid enough attention to the people around them.

`Sheriff. ´ Chris greets the father who like him had lost a wife, but who had yet to suffer the suffocating grief that came with the death of a child.

`Argent. ´ the Sheriff says, his voice revealing just how uneasy Chris’ visit made him feel, `Should I be worried that you’re here? ´ the Sheriff continues to ask, sitting-up straight in his chair.

`Just here for a talk. ´ Chris responds while closing the door behind him, waiting for the invite to take a seat, which comes in the shape of a very simple hand-gesture, and Chris sits down doing his best to try and relax into the seat.

`A talk? ´ the Sheriff enquires, there’s an air of curiosity there and a great deal of uneasiness too.

`Perhaps not so much to talk, but rather to give you some advice. ´ Chris explains, his gaze moving over the few framed pictures of Stiles as well as the wife the man had grieved longer than Chris’ had mourned the passing of his own wife.

`Advice? ´ Stiles’ father asks, eyebrow raised, Chris just nods his answer.

`Alright. ´ Sheriff Stilinski sighs, settling into his own chair and doing his best to display an air of openness, a willingness to hear Chris out.

Leaning a little bit forward, taking a slow breath before speaking, Chris goes through the rehearsed words in his head. There was no room to screw this up, and he’d rather not burn any bridges tonight. 

`Listen, ´ Chris starts, feeling a degree of unease, ` I know you have responsibilities to this town, ´ here the Sheriff’s eyes narrowed and his posture became rather defensive, and yet Chris continued down the path he’d taken, ` and I know this job puts food on Stiles plate and clothes on his back. ´

`What are you trying to say, Argent? ´ there’s anger there, ripe and clear, obviously the father knew where this talk was going.

`I’ve already lost a child, Sheriff. ´ Chris said while a sense of defensiveness crawls up his spine, `I don’t want to see you suffer the same fate. ´

Sheriff Stilinski stood-up immediately, eyes now hardened with anger glare down at him as the man asks a ridiculous question, `Are you threatening my son? ´

`No. ´ is the simple, be it sharp reply, and although he is tempted to stand-up himself and stand as tall as his own body would allow, Chris remains seated.

`Then what? ´ the Sheriff snaps, loudly enough surely for Parrish to hear.

`Stiles isn’t alright. ´ Chris declares with such certainty it felt almost strange in that moment, but Chris is more than sure that the Sheriff’s son wasn’t fine no matter how often Stiles claimed to be fine. Chris had been watching Stiles closely since coming back to Beacon Hills, perhaps at first due to some degree of paranoia, but later because he felt a need to just prove his own suspicions wrong about Stiles not being fine.

`What are you talking about? ´ the Sheriff asks then, voice loud and angry, gesturing towards the door through which Chris had entered not too long ago, `Stiles was perfectly fine when he left the station not too long ago! He even brought me a goddamn salad! ´

`I know. ´ Chris says, nodding in agreement, leaving out the fact that he’d sat in his own vehicle waiting for the Sheriff’s son to leave.

`He’s not hurt. Stiles isn’t in any danger that we can kill. ´ Chris goes on to say, wishing that what was going on with Stiles was something that would stop by killing a monster.

`Then what?! ´ the Sheriff snapped.

`Stiles is not alright. He might say he’s fine, but he really isn’t. ´ Chris watches the Sheriff carefully, watching the words sink in before he continued, ` He needs help. Leaving him to dealing with everything that has happened on his own, it just isn’t working, Sheriff. ´

`My son is fine. ´ the Sheriff says, very much as if he was defending his son, but it isn’t Stiles the man is defending and Chris knows this.

`Just because Stiles says that he_ is fine_, ´ Chris points out, almost challenging Stiles’ father to argue with him, `Just because he wants you to believe he is fine, doesn’t change the fact that he_ isn’t_ fine. That kid of yours is more determined in protecting you than he is about keeping himself healthy. ´ 

Chris can see the moment doubt begins to trickle into the Sheriff’s mind. Doubt was good, Chris could work with that.

Dropping back down into his chair, an expression of distress drawn out on the Sheriff’s face, Chris watches as the man before him runs his hand over his face. Chris waits until the Sheriff Stilinski finds the will and the voice to speak.

`What exactly have you noticed? ´ is the surprising question he is asked, and it takes Chris a moment to respond. 

`Nothing much. ´ a lie, he’s noticed a lot, possibly too much. Then again, Chris suffers from some doubts about whether what he believes he has seen isn’t just a figment of his own imagination.

`He’s driving around, late at night when he should be in bed. ´ Chris decides to start with, watching the Sheriff’s reaction closely. Chris doesn’t elaborate on exactly how many nights this week Stiles has been driving around town aimlessly, or how many cups of coffee and red bulls the kid has been downing each night. 

`Damn. ´ the man behind the desk says, desperate eyes glancing over towards Deputy Parrish.

`I’m also informed that he doesn’t eat at lunch these days, ´ Chris doesn’t feel the need to tell how he knows this piece of information, instead drawing the Sheriff’s attention to the increased thinning form of his son. Chris tells the Sheriff about how he’s walked in on Stiles having a panic attack, leaving out the fact that he’s done this because he has been following and watching the boy. Chris tells the Sheriff a lot of things, but leaves out even more.

`I don’t know what’s going on with Stiles, or what he needs. ´ Chris says once he feels his said enough, rising slowly out of his own seat, watching the man who looked almost like someone had just told him his son was already dead.

`But, what I know, Sheriff, is that if I had a chance to spend more time with my daughter, I’d take it in a heartbeat. ´ and that’s the truth, and if his child had been suffering the way Stiles did, goddamn it, Chris would move heaven and earth to help her feel better.

`You still have your son, Sheriff, don’t waste the time you have with him. ´ and with that Chris takes his leave, his own eyes stinging with tears he is unwilling to set free. He’d cried enough for Allison, now all he could do was try and be the sort of man his daughter could be proud of. 


End file.
